Children of Set
by Princess-Hestia-Hades18
Summary: See Anubis, Set, and family bond. Sucky summary but I haven't written a fanfic before. But it's worth reading. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first Fanfic story! Read threw and review! I do not own anything! Rick Riordan does!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span>

My Life Story

_"__My Head's Under water, but I'm breathing fine"_

-John Legend "All of Me"

A

N

U

B

I

S

Have you ever heard of John Legend's "All of Me"? If not, you should. Like right now, go on Youtube and look up.

Oh, sorry. I'm Anubis, the son of Set, God of the dead, etc. Before I go any farther let me clear up some myths for you. Yes, I'm the Son of Set the only one. No, I'm not the _only_ child though. I have two younger sisters. The middle one, Jay, is 14. The youngest one is Princess Shadow Fox (we all call her "Princess") is six. They were born on the same day but different years. Obviously.

Anyway, I have no idea how old I am. Time passes differently in Osiris' court than in the mortal world. Yes, my mother, Nephthys, gave me to him so my father couldn't do…. couldn't do… Hold on let me ask. …..

"I have no idea, bubba. You're gonna have to ask Daddy."

"No way, Princess! Not till later!"

"You're so mean!"

"No I'm not, Jay!"

"I still have no idea, Anubis." They said they didn't know either. Crap! Oh well, I'll remember later in this book. Hahahaha!

I'm sure you're wondering why I'm writing this book. (Or rather my sisters are writing this down as I tell them this story). Hahahahaha!

My father, Set, has always hated Osiris. He used to be Ra's Lieutenant then Isis wanted Osiris to be Pharaoh and to have the power of being married to a Pharaoh. Long story short: Set got mad at Uncle for taking the throne, destroyed him, made him unable to rule except in the Egyptian Underworld. Confused yet? Welcome to my life! It sucks! Well, sometimes it does.

"Be honest or I'm telling Mommy and Grandpa!"

"Don't you dare Shadow Fox!" I point my finger at her.

"Daddy! Mommy! Grandpa! Bubba's being mean!" She yells.

"Be nice, Anubis." Dad says.

"Fine." I glare at Princess.

"You know you love me." She smiles.

"I do." I smile back.

Anyway, back on track. My Father didn't know that I was his son or that he even had one! He only knew he had two daughters. Talk about being ignored and rejected!

"I knew it! You are jealous of Jay and me!" Princess jumped up and down.

"Only before Dad and I had a good Father-Son relationship!"

"Yeah keep talking,Bro." Jay scorns.

"Oh gods of Egypt." I roll my eyes.

"Can we get back to the story bubby? 'Cause I really wanna take my nap and eat my snack."

"We can take a break if you want for Dad's side of the story."

"Let's give a little bit more of your time at Uncle's." Jay suggested.

"There isn't much to tell but the job that I did."

"Which was…..?" Princess asked.

"To weigh the souls of the newly dead against the Feather of truth." I replied.

"Does that mean I can take my nap and eat my snack now?" Princess asks impatiently.

"Yes, princess. You can nap and eat." I smile at my youngest sister.

She crawls up on my lap and is out in a few seconds. I kiss her on the head and snuggle her close. "Now who says I don't love my sister."

* * *

><p>"Don't judge a book by its cover."<p>

S

E

T

As a child I was a misfit. All of my other brother and sisters seemed normal. One day my parents decided to help us figure out what kind of magic each of us could do. My sister, Nephthys, immediately found her power, water.

My other sister, Isis, found her power was magic itself. Osiris found his power with the dead. It took me a good couple of days to figure out my powers. Osiris and Isis kept making fun of me because I couldn't figure it out.

Osiris and Isis were always mother and father's favorites. Isis came to me to make fun," Haha, You will never have powers like me, Osiris, and Nephthys. You will always be powerless, helpless, and never be loved!" she said. Oh how arrogant and small minded she was!

I finally had enough. Fire burned through me. I felt it through my veins and into my heart. "Oh yeah!" I said, "Well watch this!" I felt my power flow through me, a red aura surrounded me.

I said the magic word,"_Tas!_" The red aura spread through my hands and wrapped around her. She started to scream from the fiery pain. The pest Osiris couldn't just mind his own business.

Osiris comes bursting in with our mother and father.

"Put her down!" Father said.

"I'm tired of always being picked on and being unnoticed! I wish someone felt my pain! Now you _will _feel my pain!" I screamed. The binds turned to fire.

It felt amazing to feel the burning sensation through my hands. Isis started to catch fire. Father kept screaming, "Stop! Stop!". Mother had streams of tears running down her face. Osiris tried to summon spirits, but he had only just started to learn his power and couldn't summon any spirits.

Nephthys started running towards us. "Why is she running towards me?" I wondered. Too late to find out, 'cause Father started to mold sand around me. I had no idea how to stop him.

Finally, Isis fell in excruciating pain. I felt like laughing evilly, but couldn't. "You are in SO much trouble!" Isis said, even though she was still laying on the ground. That really ticked me off beyond reason.

The red aura was stronger than ever. The sand exploded everywhere, on the walls, on the ceiling, and on Isis, Osiris, Mother, Father, and Nephthys.

"Daddy!"

Uh, I'll get to that part later. "Hold on, baby girl." Princess just woke up from her nap.

"Dad, Princess won't stop crying because she wants you to hold her."

"I'll be there in a minute, Jay!"

"Dad, chill out!" Jay yelled back.

"He's the god of fire, how can he chill out without losing his powers?" Anubis asked. Obviously it's time for my wife's story.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic ever published! Thank you to Muse Of Fanfiction! Feedback would be lovely! Let me know what I need to fixadd. Should update by Wednesday of this week!

Thanks,

ButterflyRanger18


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! Chapter 2 of The Children of Set! Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

"The Heart knows what it wants."

N

E

P

H

T

H

Y

S

Hi, I'm Nephthys, the wife of Set, and the mother to Jay, a severe daddy's girl, Princess Shadow Fox, and Anubis.

"Psst! Mommy!" "What, Princess?" "Tell 'em why Anubis works with Uncle Osiris." Princess yells across the room from Set's arms.

"Alright. I'll get to that in a minute." Nephthys rolled her eyes. "I have no idea who she reminds me of." Carter says, sarcasm drips from his voice, looking at Sadie. Sadie rolls her eyes.

Anyway, this chapter will tell you my perspective of what happened in the last chapter with my husband, Set.

"I'm gonna go bother Uncle Amos." Princess jumps down from Set's arms and runs out of the room.

"She's _so _ADHD." Nephthys sighs.

"Like her father." Set adds with pride.

"Can I get on with my part of the story, now?"

"Yes dear. Sorry, dear." Set eyes the ground.

"Nephthys! Nephthys!" My father, Geb, calls out.

"W-what?" I question, startled. "

Why are you, rather, who are you staring at?" Father walks over to where I sit on the window sill. "

Nobody, Father. Just daydreaming." I sigh in pleasure as I watch Set practice hand-to-hand combat without Grandfather, Shu.

Father follows my gaze, looks back at me, then at Set, takes a few steps towards his throne, and sits. He looks back-and-forth a few more times. Father motions mother, Nut, over and whispers to her, "I think our little Nephthys likes Set." Mother looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"We'll just have to wait and see where it goes." She replies.

"Yes,dear." Father nodds.

When Set was done with his practice, I gathered my courage and walked up to him. "Hi" I say timidly. His eyes roam over me.

"Hi yourself. What's up?" He says as he wipes a article of cloth over his face. I didn't know what to say next! My knees were shaky and my palms were wet with sweat. "Yoo hoo." Set waves a hand in my face. "Where'd you go, babe?"

"Uh…." I gulped. _He called my babe! _I thought to myself. I giggled at the thought as it happened.

"You don't get out much do you?" Set asks, smiling.

"I really like you." I blurt out. As soon as I said that, I slapped my hands over my mouth and run towards my room.

"Nephthys? Nephthys! Nephthys, please don't run from me!" Set shouts after me.

As I reach my room, I slam my door, fall on my bed, and cried. I wouldn't come out for days. Set finally knocked on my door, open it, and sat down besides me. "I didn't know you liked me." He whispers to me as he strokes my hair. "Why'd you run from me? I wanted to tell you that I liked you too, Sweetheart."

"Really?" I sniffle.

Set lays down besides me and pulls me on top of him. "Yeah really, Sweetheart." Set pulls my head down towards his and kisses me. As-

"MOM! I DO NOT WANT TO TO KNOW HOW YOU AND DAD CREATES AND CONCEIVED ME!" Anubis covers his ears and shuts his eyes tightly.

"I wasn't going to, Son." Nephthys rolls her eyes.

"That would be a little weird, Son." Set agreed.

Anyway, after that we began, I don't know what you kids call it. Isn't it 'dating'? A few months after we started dating we had to figure out our own powers. I found my power was water. I found my power first. The day Set found his powers, fire and chaos, Osiris became Pharaoh, and I also found out that I was pregnant with Anubis.

I was on my way to tell Set the good news when I heard, "I'm tired of always being picked on and being unnoticed! I wish someone felt my pain! Now you will feel it."

As you can imagine, I didn't get the chance to tell Set about Anubis. Set and I obviously had two other children, Jay and then Princess. Jay was our second child, and Princess was our third and final child.

"Mama! Mama! Can I spend the night with Uncle Amos? He said it was fine with him!" Princess asks, rapidly.

"It'll keep her busy for the day,babe." Set whispers to me.

"Sure" I respond.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading the chapter! Please read, review, follow, etc. I'm to base if I should update soon or wait to update on reviews! Please reivew!<p> 


	3. Poll

I put up a poll on profile, Please vote on it if you've read my story In This World.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! I actually updated before I promised Medolia! Go me! Hope you all are happy with this chapter. I'm sorry it's short but I think it sums up Anubis' thoughts. Tell me how you feel about it either in a review or PM me. See y'all at the bottom. **

Chapter 4

"Human beings are funny. They long to be with the person they love but refuse to admit openly. Some are afraid to show even the slightest sign of affection because of fear. Fear that their feelings may not be recognized, or even worst, returned. But one thing about human beings puzzles me the most is their conscious effort to be connected with the object of their affection even if it kills them slowly within."

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

I guess you never really get over the feeling of abandonment. At least I never did. Yes, the feeling has dulled over the last few decades, but it's still there.

The story of how I came to be in the Egyptian Underworld goes like this: To keep me from meeting my father, Set, and keep me from getting hurt by his actions. My mother, Nephthys, took me to Osiris where she thought I would be safe because Set would never go into the Underworld.

Understand this was before Set put Osiris in a box/coffin. Osiris told me all of this when I was old enough to understand what was going on.

The day when Set trapped Osiris in his box/coffin, I kinda went numb, ya know. I mean, everything that has happened to me made me realize that… I wasn't wanted. So I just stopped talking all together, and just went about doing my jobs in the Underworld.

No one really paid much attention to me before. An occasional, "Hello, how are you?", but after Osiris disappeared, nothing. It's like I was invisible. Like the ghosts I helped, people walked right thru me.

I didn't mind, though. My mother hadn't wanted me, and the only person who did was gone. _Life isn't fair. Life is just like Chaos. It tears things apart, just because it wants to. _I thought to myself when I was told of what happened.

If someone actually cared about me, they would check up on me, hang out with me, _talk to me._ But alas, none have dared to do so. I guess I'll just stay alone with my thoughts and Amit.

**So how'd y'all like it? Was it good? If you would like me to add anything in my chapters, let me know. **

**Other stories:**

**Forbidden Love (More like overprotective Daddy and Big Brothers)**

**In this World**

**The Twin Sons and Daughter of Kronos and Percy**

**Coming soon!**

**Lovely: ThanatosxOC**

**See the review box under this? You should use it. It's begging you. **


End file.
